


Making of a Man

by GrangerousNerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Jean, Broker! Levi, Hand Jobs, I'll add more tags later, Intern!Eren - Freeform, Intern!Jean, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Levi, bottom! Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerousNerd/pseuds/GrangerousNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, the Jewel of Trost Agency is mostly known as a diligent, hardworking  recluse. But what happens when two particularly striking interns place a bet on who gets to earn his favour first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was doodling in class when the idea of Levi being in the broker business came to me. I would like to confess that I've absolutely no idea about stocks or broker agents and all the knowledge on this topic has been derived from the internet. This fanfic is going to be about 3-4 chapters long. And I'm going to admit now that my uploads might be a tad bit irregular, as my midterms are going to start soon and also I tend to divert at times. 
> 
> Enough of my chatting, let's move on to the story.
> 
> Edit: I've had to change the plot because i wasn't getting anywhere with the previous one. Sorry for that but I just didn't want to abandon the fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's encounter with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was doodling in class when the idea of Levi being in the broker business came to me. I would like to confess that I've absolutely no idea about stocks or broker agents and all the knowledge on this topic has been derived from the internet. This fanfic is going to be about 3-4 chapters long. And I'm going to admit now that my uploads might be a tad bit irregular, as my midterms are going to start soon and also I tend to divert at times.
> 
> Enough of my chatting, let's move on to the story.
> 
> Edit: I changed the story plot so the first chapter has been tweaked a little.

 

As the clock ticked away, people on the 5th floor of the year's hottest real estate agency building in Wall Street, Trost Agency, bustled around, busy with paperwork, urgent calls, conferences, chasing prospective leads and the occasional intern running around for coffee. People dressed in smart clothes kept on entering and leaving the building, stacks of files in their hands, others busy calling potential buyers and sellers, making offers, proposals, dealing with the reluctant but potential buyers and sellers on the other side of the phone, or at times they simply dealt with being yelled at or hung up on. Not a single person could afford to lift their eyes up from the task they were currently engaged on.

 

That was until when at 10.30 am the elevator pinged and the doors slid open to reveal a certain dashing young man, the jewel and saviour of Trost.

 

Everybody's eyes which were till then glued to their own individual jobs, couldn't help but steal a glance at Levi as he entered, dressed in a pristine white shirt, paired with pinstripe jacket and form fitting navy coloured jeans. A pair of Ray Ban's covered his steely grey eyes which were rumoured around the office to give the coldest, most entrancing look that took your breath away, if one was lucky enough to land with the man in bed. The raven hair designed in an undercut, was slicked back with the exception of one or two short strands neatly falling forward.

 

Two years ago, before he had joined Trost Agency, it wasn't heard of much, almost on the verge of being bankrupted. Employees had been cut off almost every third day and then miracle arrived at the dying firm in the form of Harvard graduate in Business Studies, Levi Ackerman. However in less than a year Trost had managed to get back to the top, all thanks to him.

 

 

To the outsiders it looked like Levi Ackerman was the shining star of Trost, a perfect gentleman with a flair for the stock market.

 

It was only his close ones who knew the truth.

 

Despite the golden boy image, Levi Ackerman was not what the public had made him to be. He was an adrenaline junkie with a penchant for gambling. With the case record of far too many one night stands, and the places he'd venture in search of decadency, it was probably God's will that he turned out to be a clean freak.

 

It was Saturday night around 11pm, the office practically empty save for one other, when Levi had shut off his laptop, tiredly rubbing his eyes, exhausted but victorious. He had been trying to close a particularly heavy deal with one of the new more stubborn buyers of the company and after a month's worth of meetings, conferences, parties Levi had been finally been able to finalise a deal worth 17 million dollars. 

 

Stretching out, Levi stood up, wondering if anyone was out there to hand him a cup of coffee. He had a whole schedule planned, bars to visit, bets to place, money to gamble, in short a usual weekday night, except it was on the weekend.  

 

As he reached for the door, it flew open to reveal rather tall, red faced young man, clutching a cup of Starbucks coffee in one hand and a grilled sandwich in the other. 

 

"Sir, Mr. Erwin had requested me to provide you with refreshments once you had finished conferencing. I apologise, if it took me long to deliver." The young man looked winded, probably having ran all the way up. Levi preferred walking down when he had to leave office, so apart from his office and a few other rooms, it was all shut down. 

 

"It's alright, um..." Levi squinted at the name tag which read 'Jean Kirstein' taking the hot beverage and sandwich from the younger man's hands "Jean. I haven't seen you around before. New?"

 

"Yes, sir" Jean looked a bit flustered, hands now stuck in the pockets of his jeans, his light ash brown hair in a disarray, "I'm just an intern."

 

"Intern?" Levi asked, eyebrow raised as he took a sip of his black coffee, "Why are you here so late on a weekend? Don't you have friends to 'paint the town red with?' Or girls to pick?"

 

The younger intern cleared his throat, not meeting Levi's eyes. "I, uh, I'm not quite into ... um, you know, the fairer sex."

 

"You're gay?" Levi took a bite of his sandwich, eyeing him in more interested manner this time.

 

"Yessir," Jean replied in one breath, all nervous. As Levi uttered a 'hmm' and was about to turn away, Jean reached out to smaller man, touching his shoulder. He quickly withdrew it as he saw Levi pointedly eyeing. "Yes, Kirstein?"

 

"Sir, um, it's just that, I'm quite a-" He hesitated, searching for the right word, "An admirer of your work. I would like to say it's quite an honour to be working in the same office as you and to be serving you coffee and I just-"

 

"You wanna go back to my place?"

 

"... I- uh... What?"

 

"Listen, Jean. It's Saturday, kinda late and you being a college kid and I being a man whore should be both out there, getting drunk and picking someone up to have sex with. But instead we've been both stuck in here till now, you're cute, you obviously have hots for me and I am a man whore, so let's cut to the chase shall we?"

 

A moment passed as Jean digested Levi's words. He nodded, still surprised but a small smile now set upon his face. Downing his coffee in one drag, Levi smirked at young intern and grabbing him by his slightly upturned collar, pulled him down for a kiss. The taller man let out a quiet moan at the intensity of the kiss, soft lips pressing hard against his own and pulled Levi closer to his body, hands running down the raven haired man's back. Soon after Levi had pushed Jean's against his desk, legs pushed between his thighs as he nipped at his lips, begging for entrance.

 

He smirked, feeling how hard the other man was as he rutted against his thigh. Fingers now entangled in the soft ash brown hair, pulled roughly at the roots, making Jean whimper, Levi's hot tongue now invading his mouth. Jean's hands frantically pulled at Levi's shirt, swiftly unbuttoning it. With Levi's mouth now attacking the curved groove of where his neck met his collarbone, which was sure to bruise tomorrow. Jean ran his hands down the front of the older man's body, marveling at what only felt to be like a six pack under his hands. A surprisingly fit body for a man who spent excessive amount of his time in his office sitting down or attending parties of prospective clients.

 

"Liking what you see, Kirstein?"Levi teased, his hand rubbing roughly at Jean's hard cock through the damp fabric of his jeans. The intern's head fell back at shorter man's ministrations, biting his lip painfully so as to not make any noise. Soon his jeans and underwear were opened and shoved down to his knees, and the cool air of the air conditioner hitting his weeping cock, which was flushed against his stomach. One or two rough tugs later, which had Jean taking deep breaths, Levi's hand disappeared, only to be replaced by Levi's jeans creating a delicious friction, as his mouthed one of Jean's already pert nipples, and tweaked the other.

 

Jean pushed himself up on the desk, wrapping his long legs around Levi's hips, bringing the raven head closer, their cocks aligned together as Jean rolled his hips, making both the men groan out in unison as pleasure wracked their bodies. Levi resumed sucking and marking the younger man at every nook and cranny of his body as the latter let out a string profanities in rushed, panting breath. Despite the cooling air of the air conditioner both the male's bodies were covered by a sheen of sweat. Jean's heels were digging at Levi's lower back as the older man's skilled tongue and nimble fingers figured out every one of his sweet spots, drawing out every moan, whimper, mewl from his throat. 

 

Soon Levi's tongue was nibbling at the V of his hips, massaging his inner thighs, the man now down in his knees. The steely grey irises almost black with lust, seemed to smile mischievously up at him as Levi breathed hotly with his mouth, unbearably close to Jean's almost painfully hard cock. Not breaking eye contact, Levi placed soft kisses along the intern's inner thigh, sucking particularly hard in random positions. Jean's heart sped up, his legs now placed over his superior's shoulders.

 

Maintaining their intense gaze, Levi's hot mouth suddenly descended down on his sensitive hard prick, swallowing him whole. Jean let out a scream, hands grasping tightly at the edges of Levi's desk, his thighs quivering as the other man's nails dragged down deep from his lower back down to his thighs.His head was bobbing up and down on Jean's thick cock, cheeks hollowed, lips wet with spit and precum. He sucked harder, closing his throat around Jean, sending sending the man above him into embarrassing spastic movement with his eyes rolling backward with pleasure.

 

It was getting increasingly difficult to not lose control of his pace and just fuck the man's face. His hips stuttered as his fingers found his way into Levi's hair, roughly pulling at the strands, unknowingly pushing the smaller man to take more in, eliciting a moan from the man below, sending delicious sparks of ecstasy up his cock. Levi pulled off slowly with a slick wet noise, smirking at Jean's loss of control.

 

"Listen Kirstein. Drop the act and just fuck my face already."

 

Jean drew a harsh breath, the low timbre of Levi's voice breaking all illusions, as the older man buried his nose into his wiry light brown hair, taking in the scent of sex and sweat, his face a perfect image of an angel drenched in debauchery. Growling, Jean took hold of his cock and pushed it past the seam of Levi's lips and began to fuck his mouth in a much faster pace than before. He groaned at the feeling of Levi grunting and gagging around his cock, the heat in his gut increasing and his thrusts growing frantic. The sight of Levi palming himself, his pants hastily shoved down, made his arousal spike another notch higher.

 

Jean's right foot joined in, pushing against Levi's throbbing cock, making the man buck and thrust with more force. The image of Levi Ackerman wantonly moaning while deep throating him and beating off against his foot was the final push for Jean and he came hard, his vision whitening for a second, as Levi swallowed it all.  Levi soon followed, tendril of hot come spurted out coating all over Levi's hand and Jean's foot. 

 

Weak kneed and loose, Jean quietly slid onto the floor, next to Levi, who was breathing from his mouth, leaning heavily against the lower front of his desk, hair all tousled up, lips all red and shiny with spit and cum, eyes closed with his dark,long and lush eyelashes contrasting against his pale face. Under the dim light of the office, watching Levi breathe deeply, all spent Jean remembered a few lines from his favorite fairytale as a child:

 

"Hair as black as ebony,

Lips as red as the rose,

Skin as white as snow

She was the lovely Snow White"

 

Jean let out a quiet snort, thinking that Levi Ackerman, of all people he could have had sex with, would not appreciate being compared with Snow White. Levi stirred a little on hearing the snort. 

 

"What's funny?"

 

"Nothing. Just that, my friends are never gonna believe that I came down Levi Ackerman's throat."

 

It was Levi's turn to snort. "Maybe you could say Levi Ackerman came down your throat? More believable to the public anyways. Apparently I've a 'domineering personality'."

 

"You do! Have you seen yourself at work? People are scared of you and sexually aroused at the same time. It's amazing."

 

Levi smirked. "How many times did you jerk off to me before this?"

 

"Including the one I rubbed of in the afternoon, I'd say... a hundred, easily."

 

Levi laughed, pulling at his earlier discarded shirt and jacket from beneath the desk, and started putting them on. "You're running a risky business, inflating my ego Jean."

 

"Least I could do after being on the receiving end of one of the best blowjobs of the world. And by the blowjob, I meant the way you blew my mind," Jean winked at his superior, straightening up taking Levi's dressing up as a cue to get out. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed on the prospect of one his most amazing nights ending already. 

 

Levi was now again on his knees, frowning at the evidence of their actions, some of it splashed against his desk, some on the floor. And some, Jean thought with a thrill, down Levi's throat. The older man clicked his fingers at the intern. 

 

"Grab me some tissues from my desk cabinet. And tuck yourself in. Not that I mind your dick hanging out but others might." 

 

Jean flushed, quickly tucking himself into his pants and buttoning up his shirt. He grabbed a pair of tissues from the lower cabinet and passed them onto Levi, refusing to meet his eye. As Levi got down scrubbing hard at the floor, Jean awkwardly cleared his throat, shifting from toe to toe. 

 

"I guess, it's bye for now. I had a really good time." He refrained from saying 'amazing!' or 'awesome!', refusing to sound like an admiring fanboy, which truth be told, he absolutely was. He started walking away, and was almost halfway out the door when Levi stood up. 

 

"Where are you going, Kirstein?" His voice had gone dark, with the ring of finality to it. It made Jean freeze in his tracks, a tiny bit scared but really turned on. He didn't turn as Levi walked towards him, each step echoing across the empty floor. The steps came to stop and for a while both men stood still, the sound of the air conditioner filling up what otherwise would have been dead silence. All of a sudden, Jean's collar was pulled down, his lips drawn into a kiss that lit fire in his being, making him dizzy with the amount of passion that was put into it.

 

Their bodies were flush against each other, Levi's hands playing with Jean's hair at his nape, while the taller man pulled the other's hips even closer. Levi withdrew, biting and sucking and marking his way from Jean's neck to his earlobe. He tugged at it lightly, flicking his tongue making Jean moan and shiver, his cock digging against Levi's stomach, despite their previous endeavours. Levi let out a low chuckle against the shell of the taller man's ear, his hand lightly brushing against Jean's bulge, making the intern whimper and clutch harder onto Levi.

 

"We're not done yet, Kirstein." Levi whispered in a sinister tone, a wicked smile on his face. "I plan to ruin other men for you forever, Jean"

* * *

 

The 76th floor of one of the most luxurious condos of 75 Wall Street, belonged to a certain Ackerman had a bedroom with attached balcony gave one of the most incredible views of the New York, a sight to behold, one that most certainly is a photographer or artist's envy. However, at the moment, the occupants of the said bedroom were too busy ravaging each other like savages to give a care about anything else other than every brush of the other's lips against his own body, every bite, every surface of their skin being sucked on, or had nails dragged across it in the most roughened manner that made both the men pant at the rush it gave them. They seemed to clash and burn, their bodies dancing in mingled sweat, saliva and semen. Torn articles of cloth with tags that read Gucci or Ralph Lauren, were strewn about in the floor. Filthy promises, some that would make the Devil blush were uttered from the lips of the shorter male, his voice all gravelly, as the younger one clutched onto his back, a breathy mess at the other man's words.

Gently guiding the intern's hands behind him, Levi swiftly tied them to the bedpost with a silk handkerchief, making sure the knot was tight enough to restrain the man's hands. He sat back between Jean's legs, smirking down the younger male below him, his body all flushed red, nipples perked, cock standing proudly against his abdomen, the head purple and dribbling precum.

 

"You paint such a pretty picture, Jean. All bound and docile, like the little lamb that you are. I might just be content on keeping you like this."

 

"Just fu-" Jean was interrupted as Levi placed his lips on his mouth, kissing tenderly, almost like a lover, his hands caressing Jean's jaw.

"Shhh, pet," Levi pushed his finger firmly against Jean's lips, "Tonight is not about what you want, but what you so desperately need," Levi fingers trailed down Jean's sides almost ticklish as Jean stared up at him, immobile transfixed by the predatory look in those silver-blue orbs."To be truly dominated over, something you didn't let yourself acknowledge but always," Levi whispered huskily, firmly grabbing the base of Jean's cock, making him draw a sharp breath, shivering at the cool touch of Levi's palm against his hot, pulsing cock, "Desired."

 

A few tugs and rubs later, which had left Jean a moaning mess, bucking and thrusting against Levi's hand, tugging at his restrains, Levi pushed his fingers past Jean's mouth and ordered him to suck. And suck, Jean did. He lapped at Levi's fingers, using his spit to make them all slick and wet, deep throating like a pro. He whined when Levi withdrew his fingers all too soon. 

 

"Patience, pet. All things in good time." Too soon, a wet finger was pressed against Jean's entrance. He tensed up for a second at the unfamiliar intrusion but then relaxed as  second finger pushed past his ring of muscle, and began massaging his walls, curling his fingers so as to loosen him up well. Adding the third finger, Levi smirked as he almost immediately located Jean's prostate, causing the man below him to struggle and push against Levi's torturously slow fingers at the same time. Levi continued assaulting Jean's prostate reducing the intern to a whimpering mess, begging Levi to fuck him already, to take him raw.

 

Levi decided to torture him more, biting and sucking  at the sensitive skin of Jean's inner thighs, while relentlessly finger fucking him. When the sensory overload had Jean on the brink of the edge, a babbling mess , Levi spit on his hand and used his own precum and spit to somewhat lube up his own cock before swiftly entering Jean in one thrust. The younger man screamed as Levi filled him up to the brim, the raw pain and pleasure serving as the most nerve wracking stimulant  he had ever experienced. Levi didn't allow him a second of repose and began thrusting into with reckless abandon, in the course of which he had managed to free Jean of the silk handkerchief that had kept his hands bound.

 

Within a few seconds, Jean had pulled himself up and arranged himself so that he was sitting on Levi's lap, fucking himself on the older man's impressive cock, moaning like a whore, his legs bent below him. Levi growled, his hands encircling Jean's hips, teeth biting harshly on Jean's neck, drawing blood, the intense pain adding to soul shattering carnal pleasure, making Jean come hard, his semen coating Levi's stomach and chest. Levi continued thrusting, slamming into Jean's prostate and soon enough he too came inside Jean. 

 

Having ejaculated, Levi withdrew from Jean's hole, which was now dripping hot semen and fell back on his bed, pulling the younger male alongside. Before they let the darkness of fatigue overtake them, Jean gave Levi a soft kiss, noticing how the storm in those wild silver blue were now calmed down similar to the lazy waves that kissed the shores of the beach, and he let his head fall against Levi's chest letting the post coital sleep take over.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I would like to hear on more from the readers so post your views about this chapter and click kudos to show support.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's encounter with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lou for beta-ing the fic. Love you!

The office was practically empty when Eren arrived Monday morning. Almost every other office employee had smashed themselves to the point of alcohol poisoning when the weekend arrived so Mondays tended to be slow as everyone nursed themselves back from hangovers. Eren would’ve been in a similar state had it not been for Mikasa, who was too protective of him for her own good. Countless number of times Mikasa had missed classes, dates, hangouts only because Eren had done something stupid and was going through the consequences. Even now when he had shifted to Wall Street, Mikasa would come over every weekend saying that she wanted to ‘hangout’ with her girlfriend Annie who was working at AARP in Wall Street  but Eren knew she was also there to keep an eye on him.

 

Not that Eren minded, he did have fun with his sister but sometimes a man needed his own space.

 

But that wasn’t the only reason behind Eren being such an early bird.

 

About a month ago, Eren and Jean had made a drunken bet over who would get Levi Ackerman, their boss to notice one of them first. To the rest of their friends who had been present it sounded like a competition of who could suck up to the boss first. But of course, it was get into his pants kind of deal.

 

Because Eren and Jean were nothing if not horny idiots.

 

Eren had taken care to subtly warm up to their boss, throwing out smiles, greeting him in the morning, bringing him coffee and food over the break on his own will, striking up short conversations that drew a smile or two out of the smaller man. And it had worked. Every now and then he would see those steely grey eyes following him at times, only to look away when their eyes met. Three weeks had gone by and Eren had succeeded in the first phase of his plan: getting to be the only intern whom Levi called by his name.

 

However that particular Monday morning had Eren worrying because it was almost afternoon and neither Jean nor Levi had shown up. Now it is usual for Levi to be late but Jean? Oh no _no_ **_no_** , Horseface was pretty competitive and would stop at nothing to win. There was no way he would back away by being late. Neither was he sick, because he would’ve called Eren and told him to back away for the day which Eren would’ve honoured. After all Jean had agreed to back away on Saturday when Eren had to hurry back to his apartment early what with Mikasa coming over for the weekend. But as the hours passed by, Eren began worrying.

 

_What if… Jean had won?_

_There was no way Jean would've cheated, Jean might be annoying but never a cheater… but what if he had?_

His worst doubts were confirmed when Levi and Jean emerged out of the elevator, the latter stalling for a moment, pulling Jean by his tie to plant a kiss on his lips.

 

Eren’s fingers froze over his laptop, his heart stuttering into a halt. No, no, no… this couldn’t be. Levi Ackerman who just days ago didn’t even acknowledged Jean’s existence, hadn’t just kissed the same, did he?

 

Jean trotted over to his station, a goofy smile on his face which immediately transformed into a grimace when his eyes landed on Eren’s form.

 

“God, Eren I-”

 

“Never mind Kirstein. You’re late. Get to work.”

 

“No listen it just happen-”

 

“Yeah OK, I know you hooked up with Levi. It’s alright you win. After all, everything’s fair in love and war, right? And this was both.”

 

“Eren you need to understand-”

 

“I need to get some coffee. See you later, Kirstein.”

 

Sure Eren had been cold to Jean but could he not be? The fresh air did nothing to bring down the lump in Eren’s throat. The tie he wore felt as if it was closing on in his throat, constricting his windpipe. His fingers, sweat ridden and cold tore it off, as he rested against the elevator wall. God, it was only a stupid bet. Who cared if Jean won? It was just a stupid goddamn bet.

Then why did it sting when Levi had kissed Jean?

_The sting of loss? Losing the bet?_

But it felt something else entirely _._

 

The brunette was so deep in his thoughts that hadn't even noticed when the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

 

“Getting out any moment now, Yeager? Not all of us are as young, you know.”

 

Eren flinched as Erwin Smith, all tall and handsome, dressed in a grey suit and black slacks entered the elevator and that was the second time in one day that Eren’s heart thudded to a stop, because hello, _Erwin ‘The golden man’ Smith was mere inches away from his face and…_

 

And he was now wiping something away from his cheek.

 

Erwin freaking Smith’s fingers were On. Eren’s. Cheek.

 

“What’s got you tearing up, Yeager ?”

 

What with Erwin being so close and smiling down at him, Eren did the most sensible thing that you do when tall, attractive older men are unexpectedly flirting with you.

 

He ran.

 

By the time he had reached the nearest coffee shop, Eren was a mess. The images of Levi kissing Jean and Erwin’s faces merely inches away from his, both of them breathing the same air haunted his mind’s eye. His heart felt like jumping out of his chest, the lump still very much present in his throat, despite the grey tie hanging loosely against his brown pullover. He grabbed a steaming cup of black coffee, mindful of not fogging up his glasses as he walked back to office, pushing back his feelings for the time being. He needed to focus on his work for now.

 

* * *

 

 

Around 5 pm, the office was crowded enough, everyone charged with overtime work for their late arrival. Desks were littered with aspirins and coffee cups, a weary atmosphere settling at the office. Eren was mostly done typing out the reports he needed to send to some lower financing clients of Trost and had sent them to Levi for a final once over. Bracing himself for the onslaught of reprimands on his lousy work seeing that he hadn’t been concentrate properly the entire day, Eren sat at his cubicle switching between tapping his fingers to an irregular beat and picking at his tie. Twenty minutes later when Levi still hadn't responded, the brunet couldn't wait anymore and decided to go straight to his office.

 

Levi’s inter office window had the blinds drawn.This wasn't unusual for him, who had been dubbed as the 'Gordon Ramsay of Trost'. Really for a man who had brought Trost up to its peak he had a rather uncouth way of saying things. Not that Eren minded. The first time he had heard the older male mutter such stuff under his belt, Eren had giggled and he swore he saw Levi smile at him.

 

Eren stood in front of Levi’s door for about five long minutes but he was already running thin of patience that day. He knew around this time Levi usually had to no Skype meetings and could be found dozing away behind the safety of his doors. Having the advantage of knowing the code to Levi’s door after being charged many times to retrieve important documents from the same, Eren barged in, annoyance evident on his face, uncaring of receiving any reprimands from the older man. He was officially done from the emotional roller-coaster of the day, nothing could faze him.

 

Except the for final drop of the ‘ride’ of course.

 

Because their right in the middle of the room was a man in front of Levi on his knees, his back to Eren, very clearly giving their senior a blowjob. However, Eren could easily recognise that tuft of dyed ash brown hair anywhere, what with having shared a dormitory with its owner through the entirety of his college years.

 

By the time the two men could recover from the initial shock of their colleague discovering them, Eren’s body had kicked into flight or fight mode and he sprinted away from there before either could utter a word.

 

Really he was getting quite a workout this particular Monday, no thanks to his superiors. First Erwin and now this. If this continued Eren would end up being the next Usain Bolt.

 

Eren had ran without any destination in mind, but in a few minutes he found himself in one of the stalls of the men’s washroom, small sobs escaping his lips as he registered what he had just witnessed in his mind’s eye.

 

There was no doubt now. Jean and Levi were a thing. The loss of bet didn’t even strike in Eren’s mind but the image of Levi all flushed, face glistening with sweat, lips all red and swollen from biting his sounds in as Jean blew him, of Levi finding solace in the arms and kisses of Jean, of him staring up at the taller man in obvious affection bit its way through Eren’s heart. In the midst of all that flirting and sucking up to Levi as a boss in the past few weeks, Eren somehow must’ve fallen for the man.

 

The realisation did nothing to soothe the pain.

 

But nothing could be done about it. Eren had to endure his way through this crush. For starters, he had to man up and walk out into the main office and submit the report to … Erwin probably. He had no desire to see Levi or Jean for the rest of time he was in Trost today.

 

Eren was about to wash his face having no intent on leaving behind traces of tear tracks on his face when out of nowhere he was being pulled into the nearby stalls, pushed against the door that was shut behind him. He had lost his contact lenses the other day and had put away the glasses he had been wearing to wash his face so couldn't actually see who it was except for a blurry silhouette in a dim lit stall.

 

“Who gave you permission to run, Yeager?”

 

_Oh shit. Oh fuck, oh shit._

 

Levi _fucking_ Ackerman.

 

“Sir… I um…. I didn’t want to… uh disturb you.”

 

A resounding thud next to his ear told Eren that the shorter man had him completely trapped between the stall door with his hands. He gulped hard, refusing to meet his boss’s eyes.

 

“Bullshit, Yeager. Jean told me about the bet last night.”

 

Oh, so it was Jean now. And also… Last night?! Did they fuck two days straight?

 

“I… uh… It was just a silly bet, Sir. Nothing serious.”

 

“Nothing serious? So that isn’t the reason behind you being all charming and smiles the past three weeks?” This was followed by a deep chuckle that almost made Eren’s knees turn to jelly.

 

“Sir… I-I’m afraid you’ve got that wrong… I was just uh trying to be a model worker.”

 

“Mmm, is that so?” Levi shifted even closer, making sure the only air Eren could breathe was the one mingled with his cologne. Being in such close quarters with the man that had almost frequently featured in his wet dreams was not doing good things to Eren’s body.

 

“Y-yes Le- I mean, sir.”

 

“Well then, Eren,” The said boy drew a sharp breathe on hearing Levi speak his name, his voice dipping at the ‘R’ making Eren’s stomach feel all knotted up, “Why’d you run then when you saw me and Jean together?”

 

“I- I um, I was trying to give you your space, Sir-”

 

“You were crying here, weren’t you? Your eyes are all red and puffy, even your nose is all red.”

 

Out of instinct, Eren drew up his hands to cover his nose but Levi caught them mid-air pulled Eren closer so that now they were chest to chest. Levi’s steely grey bore into his own as if he was x-raying him and Eren’s knees almost giving away because there was no in hell could handle being this near to Levi.

 

“You look cute like that, brat. Would you shed those pretty tears for me if I asked you to?”

 

Being this long amount of time in Levi’s presence had scrambled up Eren’s brain. He could do nothing except nod, his eyes fluttering close as Levi’s lips descended upon his own soft, pliant ones drawing out a carnal need within him, as the older man’s fingers fisted in his hair, pulling roughly at the strands drawing out a strangled moan from his throat. For a few minutes, it was just the two them making out, grinding onto each other. Then Eren gave a roll of his hips, catching Levi’s hard on next with his thigh making the raven haired man growl, which in turn made Eren shiver.

 

In a sudden burst of strength, Levi had them turned around, his back now to the stall door, pushing Eren by his shoulder so that the younger male was now sitting on the toilet. In a swift motion, Levi’s slacks and underwear were pooling around his knees, his thick cock, the head all red and glistening with precome was standing all tall and proud, a feast for Eren’s eyes, making drool come out of his mouth.

 

“You… you sucking up to your boss, d-don’t you, Yeager?” Levi said with laboured breathe, all flushed, delighting Eren. All of this was because of him and he felt thrilled with pleasure. Eren nodded, his eyes bright, his hand lightly resting against the V of Levi’s hips, fingers trembling with excitement.

 

“Yes, sir,” the brunet answered, voice all coy and innocent, which paired with wide dilated eyes, a bare sliver of turquoise green eyes visible, did things to Levi’s libido. If he had a tail right now, Eren would be wagging it.

 

“Let me fuck your mouth then. Suck me, Eren.”

 

In his eagerness to obey Levi’s command, Eren had dived so onto Levi’s cock almost gagging on it. He closed his eyes squeezing out the tears, enjoying the taste of Levi’s hot and heavy cock dragging against his throat, choking him. He almost pulled out, tongue prodding expertly at the head, lapping up every bit of precome, his right fist twisting at the base, his left hand fondling Levi’s balls. The man himself was groaning, his eyes closed mumbling out praises of Eren and his heavenly throat, how his mouth was made to suck making the younger males body trill with excitement. Teasingly he dragged his teeth on the underside, making Levi fist onto his hair, a dangerous look in his eyes. Lesson learned, Eren stopped teasing and instead took Levi deep, closing his throat around him, his tongue prodding at the veins, making the older male’s blood sing.

 

The thrusts which were quite well paced uptil then had become more and more erratic, and the tight grip that Levi had on Eren’s hair was making the latter take the former’s cock right to its base and Levi cock could be seen moving down on Eren’s throat, making tears flow his cheeks and off of his chin.

 

“Eren l-look up a-at me,” Levi grunted out, barely managing to string words together at the view below him. The boy had undone his own jeans and was fisting his own cock, which was slightly lesser in girth than Levi’s but made up for it in its impressive length. The sight was so obscene, what with Eren’s innocent looking face, coated with precome, tears still flowing down from his wide eyes and Eren’s pretty cock flushed straight against his stomach, the head almost purple and the most lewd of all the motion of Levi’s cock that could be made from his throat, that within a few seconds Levi was cumming down the very same throat. A few seconds later, Eren’s followed, his cum shooting up against his own stomach, coating it white while he simultaneously gulped down Levi’s cum to the very drop.

 

Levi settled on Eren’s lap, all boneless and sweaty, scratching his fingers gently through the brunet’s scalp making him nuzzle at the junction of Levi’s throat and shoulders like a cat who just got the cream.

 

“Eren?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“The next time you cry, you’re gonna be tied up and begging for my cock. Is that OK?”

 

Levi swore Eren almost purred at that. “It’s more than OK. But what about-”

 

“Jean?”

 

“I… yes. Aren’t… aren’t you two like a thing now?”

 

“Believe it or not, Yeager, even though I’ve had an eye on you from before… It was actually Kirstein’s idea to get you involved.”

 

Levi chuckled at the look of shock on the younger male’s face. “Oh c’mon, everyone from a mile away could spot Kirstein’s crush on you.”

 

“C-crush but… I… He and I are always fighting!”

 

“That’s because you’re both horny, emotional teenagers bent on measuring your testosterone levels.”  The moment that sentence had left Levi’s mouth he felt terrible because Eren’s expression had changed to that of a kicked puppy’s. Sighing, he kissed the brunet squarely on the mouth, tasting himself on Eren’s tongue as he sucked on it hard. Eren’s cock seem to like that idea and jumped up at that, eagerly brushing against Levi’s stomach. The contrast of the darker shade of Eren’s sunkissed skin against his own milky white skin seemed entrancing to Eren who was lighting thrusting against the hard plane of Levi torso. Levi swallowed in every single one of the whines and moans that escaped Eren’s lips, using his hips as a leverage to grind harder against the brunet’s cock, while his nimble fingers circled the head of Eren’s cock making him whimper.

 

It didn’t last for long, Eren’s cock already sensitive from the previous round and soon he was coming again onto Levi’s hand, spilling all over his chest and thighs, making a general mess.

 

Giving the boy one last kiss, Levi grabbed a wad of tissue paper, wiping both them both down, nose scrunching up at times. Eren absently smiled up his boss, admiring the way the older took care of him.

 

“Stop looking at me with that sickeningly sweet way and clean up brat. One thing you need to know is that I prioritize pristine level of cleanliness above anything else.”

 

“So that’s why we had sex in the office bathroom?”

 

“You seem to getting a mouth on you, Yeager. Want me to shut it up?”

 

“Yes, _sir_.”

 

“Clean up or else I'll make you rewrite all those reports you sent me.”

 

That was Eren’s cue to scramble up and hurrying out of the bathroom to wash his face and mouth. After Levi had deemed him clean enough, Eren walked out, a list of corrections to be made on the reports in his hand. Though his workload had increased, to his co-workers’ surprise the boy was whistling, a smile playing on his lips, cheeks rosy and eyes bright.

 

Well, probably his girlfriend had texted him or something.

 

There could really be no other reason, could there? Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I had a bad case of writers block but I'm back for now. Also, the plot of this story has changed... it's mostly going to be pwp. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
